Various aminoalkyl-terminated organopolysiloxanes are already known, for which typical examples are as follows, wherein Me hereinafter denotes a methyl radical. ##STR2##
These organopolysiloxanes are used to prepare silicone-modified organic resins by reaction with the monomer of organic resins such as polyimide resins, polyamide resins, polyurea resins, epoxy resins, and so forth. This is very useful for conferring upon these organic resins the high oxygen permeability and surface slipperiness, for example, which are characteristic of silicone compounds.
However, the above-described polydimethylsiloxane which is terminated by aminoalkyl at both ends (i.e., formula A) does not impart an entirely satisfactory surface-improving effect with regard to organic resins. The reason for this is thought to be that the siloxane chain is immobilized at both ends due to the reaction of the amino group present at each end in this type of siloxane compound.
With regard to the polydimethylsiloxane terminated by the amino group at only one end (i.e., formula B), a surface-improving activity can certainly be contemplated since only one end reacts and the polysiloxane chain is therefore immobilized at only one end. However, this compound is monofunctional, and, because it functions as a reaction terminator, it is unsuitable for producing an organic resin in which the polydimethylsiloxane is grafted in a comb-like configuration.
While it may be though that the use of an polydimethylsiloxane having a two amino groups at one end would be an effective strategy for solving these problems, such siloxane compounds, and a method for their preparation, are heretofore unknown.